<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jeyne non era Sansa by RLandH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605474">Jeyne non era Sansa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH'>RLandH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Broken Families, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Jeyne Pool is an angel, Missing Scene, POV Theon Greyjoy, Sansa was only named, Short, Theon Greyjoy-centric, Unrequited Love, bookverse, mybe an happy ending?, she is kind, theon remaid himself that is a man, we found love in an hopeless place</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:36:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark era bella, con gli occhi azzurri ed i capelli rossi - e nessuno sapeva dove fosse.<br/>Jeyne aveva occhi anonimi ed il suo nome era perduto nella neve.<br/>Era stata la figlia d'un attendente, dimenticata.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark (one-side)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jeyne non era Sansa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="small">“Please. I used to watch you in the yard, playing with your swords. You were so handsome.[...] <br/>If we ran away, I could be your wife, or your … your whore … whatever you wanted.<br/>You could be my man."<br/> [A Dance with Dragons by George R. R. Martin]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="big">
    <span class="big">Jeyne non era Sansa</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>In un'altra vita a Theon capitava di guardare le bambine giocare. Jeyne e Sansa correre per la neve, inseguite da quella furia di Arya.<br/>Sorrideva appena, in compagnia delle risate di Robb e dei clamori di Jon. Theon le vedeva ridere così allegre e spensierate, chiedendosi se anche sua sorella fosse così. </p>
<p>Theon le guardava, prima tutte e tre, poi solo Sansa, che spiccava nella neve estiva come una rosa, con una chioma di capelli ramati, luminosi e fluenti. Sognava Theon che un giorno Ned Stark avrebbe fatto di lui un figlio legittimo, che lo avrebbe accolto nel suo tetto, sposandola a quella meravigliosa.<br/>Theon sognava l'estate.<br/>Ma quando le osservava, non era mai Sansa a ricambiare lo sguardo. Era Jeyne, che arrossiva sulle gote magre.</p>
<p>Jeyne non era Sansa. Non aveva i capelli rossi, come il sangue vivo, erano ordinari, castani, anonimi, come lo era tutto di lei. Era una ragazzina scarna, pallida e priva di un cognome importante.  Discretamente bella, forse ... ma non era Sansa.<br/>A nessuno nella vita sarebbe importato di una Jeyne Poole, con gli occhi scuri ed i capelli altrettanto. Graziosa, non quanto la sua amica. Una minuta ed anonima bellezza del nord. Theon distoglieva presto gli occhi, perchè di Jeyne infondo non interessava a nessuno, era la figlia d'un attendente, solamente graziosa.</p>
<p>Jeyne arrossiva però, con le gote magre coperte di rosso. Un riso imbarazzato e gli occhi lucenti.<br/>Jeyne non era Sansa, ma aveva il suo medesimo sguardo gemello, con una cappa al collo, sistemata su un cavallo e gli occhi rivolti al sud, mentre rideva con la sua amica, la sua lady. Sansa sarebbe stata regina e Jeyne avrebbe trovato un buon matrimonio. Ridenti figlie dell'estate, come era lui.<br/>Theon le guardava andare via. Non avrebbe sposato Sansa. Il crine rosso della fanciulla scendeva lungo la schiena, le dava le spalle, lei. Ma non Jeyne. Rossa in viso appena, le labbra aperte in un sorriso, aveva il viso rivolto verso lui e Robb.<br/>Era stata l'ultima volta che s'erano visti, alla fine d'una lunga estate, con fiocchi di neve sottili. Jeyne lo aveva guardato appena, rossa in visa, e Theon le aveva sorriso di rimando, leggermente confuso da quello sguardo.</p>
<p>L'inverno era in procinto di giungere, quando Reek - fingendo di essere Theon Greyjoy - aveva incontrato Arya Stark ostinata a fingersi Jeyne Poole.<br/>La voce tremante, gli occhi scuri, privi di quella frizzante risata e la paura.<br/>L'immaturo desiderio di non essere chi doveva di dovere. <br/>Incoscienza forse.<br/>Jeyne era più carina di Arya, ma non quanto Sansa. Aveva occhi anonimi e terrorizzati. Scuri, come una notte senza stelle.<br/>Jeyne non era Sansa, non aveva valore. Senza titolo, senza nulla, solo se stessa e la sua carne chiara, macchiata di dolore, la schiena bianca percorsa da una ragnatela. Erano simili, pensava Reek, martoriati e tormentati. <br/>Una ragazza spezzata, sottile, con le gambe nude, vestita di lividi.<br/>Le gote magre, pallide come la morte.<br/>Nessuna bellezza, nessuna grazia.<br/>Sansa Stark era bella, con gli occhi azzurri ed i capelli rossi - e nessuno sapeva dove fosse.<br/>Jeyne aveva occhi anonimi ed il suo nome era perduto nella neve.<br/>Era stata la figlia d'un attendente, dimenticata.<br/>Prima di trovarsi ancora, in quella vita Reek aveva ripensato spesso a Sansa ed anche ad Arya, ai loro visi bambini, sperando un giorno di rivederle donne - con quale coraggio poi -ma non a Jeyne. A chi era mai importato di Jeyne?<br/>Jeyne che faceva rima con pain, dolore.<br/>Jeyne non era Sansa, ma era abbastanza perchè Theon ricordasse di essere un uomo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prima FF su GoT/ASoIaF ed è  su Jeyne Poole dal punto di vista di Theon/Reek(e decisamente Jeyne/Theon).Perchè è Jeyne che rende di nuovo Theon un uomo.<br/>E visto che la tenera Jeyne Poole ha avuto la triste sorte di scomparire, meglio che essere data in moglie al Bastardo, in effetti  ... E nata questa ff, così dal nulla.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>